Sal y azúcar
by LoVeLy AmEtHySt DrEaM
Summary: La dulce sensación de tus labios secando mis lágrimas me hace temblar y no quiero que te des cuenta, pero ahora me invade el deseo de tu boca de azúcar, que recorre sin permiso mis mejillas. Sal y azúcar...


**Sal y azucar**

Que inmenso se ve el cielo desde aquí… El cielo sangrante de un día más que perece, este cielo de otoño que me trae el recuerdo vivo de tus pupilas.

… Amatista.

Me excedí otra vez ¿No es cierto? Te insulté, te ofendí, te golpeé, te golpeé con unas fuerzas que ni yo mismo sabía que poseía. Y aunque esta vez tenía razón para hacerlo no dejo de sentirme culpable. ¡Me besaste! ¿Quién diablos te dio el derecho de hacerlo?

Ahora mismo mi mente está confundida, Quiero saber ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me besaste? ¿Por qué tan de repente? ¿Por qué? … ¿Por qué no has venido a buscarme como otras veces?

Tal vez ahora ya te hayas cansado de mi actitud hostil, debe ser eso. Seguro estas harto de soportar mi enojo, de mi maldita frialdad… No sé, pero a decir verdad no me sorprendería, ya has aguantado bastante. Incluso, ahora que lo pienso mejor, hoy que tu labio sangraba a causa de mi arrebato… Aun en ese momento creo que sonreíste.

Prefiero cerrar los ojos, ya no soporto más esta vista que me duele, que destroza mi alma llena de soledad y vacío, tan llena de miedo, tan llena de ti… pero ahora, justo ahora que me niego a pensarte más, comienzo a notar un rastro de tu presencia que cada vez se vuelve más fuerte, casi podría jurar que escuché tu voz.

Hisoka…

¡Estas aquí! Pero no quiero volver el rostro, no quiero que te des cuenta que he llorado… Me siento tan estúpido, tan niño…

Llevas ya más de media hora parado detrás mio. Tu mente está cerrada y no puedo saber lo que piensas, Tsuzuki déjame entrar, quiero saber que ocupa tu mente. ¿Por qué no dices nada? Rompe este maldito silencio que me carcome, di algo, cualquier cosa… Dime que has comido un pastel de crema, cuéntame de lo bien que la pasas tomando el té con Tatsumi, dime que me quieres… Dime que me odias, pero por favor no te quedes callado…

Tus manos… Siento que ahora tus manos se posan sobre mis hombros, el peso de tus preciosas manos es inconfundible, pero sigues sin hablar ¿Acaso me estoy imaginando cosas?

No, definitivamente te me acercaste, estas nervioso y lo siento, no necesito saber lo que piensas; el solo latir de tu corazón te delata. La luz se ha diluido en el horizonte por eso he agudizado mi oído, escucho tu palpitar y el pensamiento se me llena de dudas.

Tsuzuki

Hay sorpresa en tu mirada al toparte con la mía, me descubriste ¿Qué le voy a hacer? Lloro y lloro mucho y me siento cada vez más vulnerable.

Odio llorar, es signo de debilidad pero yo…

…soy tan débil.

La dulce sensación de tus labios secando mis lágrimas me hace temblar y no quiero que te des cuenta, pero ahora me invade el deseo de tu boca de azúcar, que recorre sin permiso mis mejillas.

Sal y azúcar.

Perdóname Hisoka no quería.

Pude sentir una diminuta gota humedecer la punta de mi nariz ¿Estas llorando también baka? Ya no sigas por favor, no pidas perdón, ahora prefiero no escucharte. Tu dolor me duele a mi también ¿No lo ves? Deja de besar mis manos, deja de murmurar disculpas.

Quiero que te calles y conozco la manera de hacerte callar.

Así está mejor…ahora con mis labios atrapando los tuyos el silencio se vuelve delicioso, tu boca aún conserva el sabor a metal de la sangre, sangre que hice brotar de un solo golpe, pero aún así la encuentro dulce, y el contacto de tus manos frescas acariciando la piel de mi espalda bajo la ropa me hace estremecer.

Debo detenerte, vas demasiado rápido, sin embargo se siente tan bien sentir una caricia. No creo recordar la última vez que recibí una, pero la sensación me es tan familiar que me abruma.

Tu pensamiento ha comenzado a desbordarse y me ruborizo ante las escenas que se fugan traviesas de tu mente. Pero eso me hace desearte todavía más. ¡Vamos Tsuzuki! Atrévete a pedirlo, Sabes muy bien que no me negaré.

Desconozco el momento en que mi cuerpo fue a parar en esta cama, mi cama, la cual siempre me pareció tan fría y grande, tan vacía. Y ahora tu cuerpo perfecto se posiciona sobre mí, permitiéndome que sea yo quien te afloje la corbata y te saque la camisa. La llena de calor. Tsuzuki, te he esperado tanto. Todas esas noches de pesadillas, en las que Muraki me hacía suyo una y otra vez.

Mi cuerpo y mi mente están marcados por su mano, ése maldito me destrozó, me profanó y me convirtió en lo que soy ahora, llenó de rencor mi alma y sin embargo hoy me siento diferente. Poco a poco el odio se desvanece dando paso al amor, el amor que sobre mi cama descansa.

Duele, me siento extraño, pero me molesta que te detengas, quiero que sigas… Duele, duele mucho.

¡Ahhh!

¿Hisoka?

Estoy bien Baka

Duele, sí, pero se que también el amor duele y mucho, y a veces es el dolor la sublimación más pura del amor, lo se por que hoy estoy seguro…

Que te amo.

¡Ah Tsuzuki! Ya casi no puedo ni pensar, el deseo es tan grande y la pasión es tanta que quiero gemir, me muero por gritar tu nombre. Odio admitirlo, pero se que me has vencido… Has encontrado mi punto débil: Tú

La noche nos ha abandonado, dejando en su lugar a la madrugada, tu peso aún descansa suavemente sobre mi espalda desnuda y se que sólo finges dormir para darme algo de tiempo de asimilar todas tus emociones y las mías.

Miro mis brazos con atención. Las marcas rojas ya no existen más, la maldición se ha desvanecido, se ha ido junto con mis dudas, mis temores, mis demonios… Nuestros demonios.

**Fin**


End file.
